Other Buildings (not available in elite or exclusive tab)
Other Buildings (not available in elite or exclusive tab) A list of buildings that are not found in the Elite or Exclusive tab. Aeronautics Center This building cost $2.99 in the Apple app store. It was listed on the PI2 description page. A LV 5 Aeronautics Center at 5 stars earns: +20,402 coins / +44 XP every 6H - Has -13 staff / -30 electricity Repair - 15,300 coins at LV 5 Bowling Club Seen in the special offer sales for 356 crystals before sale %. A LV 5 Bowling Club at 2 stars earns: +8,304 coins / +21 XP every 3h - Has -5 staff / -15 electricity Repair - 3,704 coins at LV 5 Caliph Tales Exhibition The Caliph tales Exhibition is sometimes offered as a drop from the Piñata event. A LV 5 Caliph Tales at 5 stars earns: +612,060 coins / +297 XP every 1 Day 6 Hours - Has -52 staff / -108 electricity A LV 5 Caliph Tales at 4 stars earns: +530,452 coins / +289 XP every 1 Day 6 Hours - Has -58 staff / -119 electricity A LV 5 Caliph Tales at 3 stars earns: +469,246 coins / +284 XP every 1 Day 6 Hours - Has -62 staff / -129 electricity A LV 5 Caliph Tales at 2 stars earns: +448,844 coins / +276 XP every 1 Day 6 Hours - Has -65 staff / -135 electricity Repair - 966,000 Coins at LV 5 Can confirm it took a large amount of normal coins to upgrade - no crystals or exclusive resources need to upgrade. Duchess Boutique I believe I got this on in a Black Friday sale but can't remember. I have only seen it offered that one time. A LV 5 Duchess Boutique at 2 stars earns: +14,139 coins / +23 XP every 3H - Has -18 staff / -35 electricity Repair - 56,300 Coins at LV 5 Hydrocycle Marina Either in a Black Friday sale or the occasional building sale. A LV 5 Hydrocycle Marina at 2 stars earns: +19,076 coins / +39 XP every 4H - Has -25 staff / -60 electricity Repair - ? Coins at LV 5 Merry-Go-Round I cant remember where I got it A LV 5 Merry-Go-Round at 2 stars earns: +20,198 coins / +39 XP every 4 H - Has -30 staff / -55 electricity Repair - 64,400 Coins at LV 5 Nemo Leisure Center I can't remember how I got this one. A LV 5 Nemo Leisure Center at 2 stars earns: +28,053 coins / +55 XP every 6H - Has -35 staff / -60 electricity Repair - ? Coins at LV 5 Pearl Casino A level 5 Pearl Casino at 2 Stars has: +88 beds / -25 staff / -65 electricity Earns: 13,332 Coins / +41 XP every 4h Event slot 2 costs 30 crystals - Event slot 3 costs 60 crystals * Auction: 40m - 1,050 Coins - costs 50 tourists * Fire Show (chance of +1 Shell): 1h 40m - 2,700 Coins - costs 125 tourists * Jacuzzi Party (chance of +1 Pearl): 3h - 5,000 Coins - costs 230 tourists Repair - ? Coins at lv 5 Queen Boutique I believe I got this one in a Black Friday sale but cant remember. I have only seen it offered that one time. A LV 5 Queen Boutique at 2 stars earns: +42,640 coins / +67 XP every 8H - has -30 staff / -50 electricity Repair - ? Coins at LV 5